Best friend, not boyfriend
by reyoudumb
Summary: " PIM POM PIM POM! Kyle, ton cerveau a tiré l'alerte rouge. Tu entres sur un terrain miné du nom de l'Amour. Fais demi-tour avant qu'il soit trop tard. " Lui ordonnait son cerveau. Mais Kyle ne pouvait pas s'échapper et laisser son meilleur ami marcher sur une bombe, si ?


C'est effrayant. Perturbant. Frustrant un peu, aussi. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que l'on doit en déduire, en penser, et comment réagir. Je suis l'intelligent de la classe, celui qui récolte les 20/20 à la pelle, mais je n'étais pas foutu de trouver une solution à ce « problème ». Et encore ! Je n'étais même pas foutu de répondre à la question « Est-ce vraiment un problème ? ». Je ne savais tout simplement pas quel nom mettre sur cette situation. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. J'avais eu besoin de me retrouver seul pour pouvoir faire le tri et y penser calmement; démêler lentement ces pensées-brouillards, les éclairer, puis enfin leur donner une solution. C'est pour ça qu'après les cours, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre en ignorant les plaintes de ma mère au sujet de ma chambre toujours en bordel. « **Oui maman, je vais la ranger.** » Répondis-je en retenant un soupire. La même réponse que j'avais donné chaque jours en rentrant, pendant une semaine. Je m'assis sur mon lit en balançant mon sac à travers la pièce, et mon regard se perdit dans le vide, fixant un point inexistant comme à chaque fois que j'étais en pleine réflexion. Mes lèvres remuaient les mots d'une phrase que je me remémorais, mon visage grimaçait en me souvenant d'un sentiment que je préférais oublier, ma jambe était prise d'une vive secousse quand un souvenir me faisait tilter. Cependant, peut-être que je devrais me souvenir de l'élément déclencheur. Je me plongeai dans mes souvenirs marquants.

* * *

_C:\Users\Kyle-Broflovski\Dossier-confidentiel\Stan-Marsh-Wendy-Testaburger_

Ils avaient mis en place de nouvelles bornes d'arcades au Café Harbuck; j'ai proposé à Stan de venir avec moi y faire un tour. On avait joués une bonne heure sur la borne de Guitar Hero; ça nous rappelait tant de souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Très vite, un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous. Les gamins de la ville étaient émerveillés par notre facilité à enchaîner les notes du niveau expert. Nous mîmes fin à la partie lorsque nous n'avions plus de monnaie, et récupérâmes nos 50 tickets gagnés nous permettant de nous offrir des cadeaux. J'observai les différents objets bizarres voir géniaux derrière le caissier, réfléchissant à ce que nous pourrions prendre. Mon regard s'attarda sur un ourson blanc en peluche, tenant un cœur entre ses pattes. Il était vraiment adorable. Je lançai un regard à mon meilleur ami, en pointant l'animal.

« - **Hé regarde! Tu trouves pas qu'il plairait à Wendy ?** »

Stan ne réagit même pas, continuant d'observer la vitrine d'un air complètement détaché.

**- On a rompu**, lâcha t-il enfin.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grandement par la stupeur. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils s'étaient séparés qui me choquait (Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient rompus pour ensuite se remettre ensemble), mais le détachement et le calme que Stan laissait paraître dans sa voix. Aucun tremblement, aucune hésitation. J'étais habitué à voir le brun effondré, à le voir supplier Wendy pour qu'elle reprenne, et à devoir le consoler et le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris que pleurer et faire une mini-dépression était totalement inutile ?.. Impossible.

**- Je suis sûr que vous allez vous remettre ensemble, vous vous aimez trop pour rester longtemps loin l'un de l'autre**, répondis-je en lui adressant un faible sourire.

**- Herm. J'en ai pas vraiment envie.** -Il me rendit mon sourire, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que le mien-

J'étais sur le cul. Tellement que je me demandais si Cartman n'avait pas remplacé Stan avec une sorte de robot humain optimisé et crée par des japonais qu'il aurait payé grâce à la vente du sperme des adultes de toute la ville de South Park. Puis Stan se tourna vers moi, en tenant l'ourson dans ses mains. Il me le tendit avec un sourire..._timide _? Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

**- C'est pour toi.**

**- Oh, euh... Merci.**

Je pris la peluche en ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

* * *

_C:\Users\Kyle-Broflovski\Dossier-confidentiel\Faire-mes-devoirs-avec-Stan_

« - **Je comprends rien à cette merde. Et puis il nous donne des exercices sur la prochaine leçon qu'on a même pas vu. Je suis censé faire comment moi? On est pas tous devins. Quel connard.** »

Je souris amusé en prenant le cahier de Maths du brun, le posant sur mes genoux pour lui faire ses devoirs. Malgré les explications que j'essayais de lui donner, il était un cas perdu et ne comprendra jamais rien à cette matière. En faîte, je pense qu'il a surtout _pas envie_ de comprendre.

**- Dommage qu'on soit pas dans la même classe, t'aurais pu tricher sur moi.**

**- Et on aurait eu plus de temps pour se voir... **

**- C'est vrai.**

Le crayon entre mes doigts écrit avec agilité sur la feuille alors que les réponses aux exercices me viennent comme des évidences. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir énormément; je finis le tout en moins de 5 minutes.

**- Ça te dit qu'après on se fait une partie sur la **_**play**_** ? J'ai The Last Of Us.** Me proposa-t'il.

**- Il est bien ? **Demandai-je en refermant le cahier.

**- Il est même carrément génial! **S'exclama Stan.

Je souris grandement et il se leva, m'avertissant qu'il se rendait au toilette pour pisser. Je rangeai mes affaires de cours dans mon sac en hochant de la tête. Mais en me relevant, ma tête heurta le coin de son bureau et je lâchai un juron en me frottant le crâne. « Bordel ! » L'agenda de Stan était tombé ouvert sur le parquet. Je me penchai de nouveau pour le ramasser, cette fois-ci en faisant bien attention lorsque je me relevais. Je m'apprêtais à le refermer lorsque je vis quelque chose d'anormal. Je plissai des yeux. Les deux pages étaient remplies des lettres K.B., griffonnées à l'encre noir. Ce qui me fit immédiatement penser à MES initiales. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra étrangement quand à cette découverte. Je regardai derrière moi. Stan n'était toujours pas revenu. Je me précipitai pour remettre l'agenda à sa place, comme il l'était initialement en me demandant ce que pouvaient bien dire d'autre ces initiales.

* * *

_C:\Users\Kyle-Broflovski\Dossier-confidentiel\Stan-Marsh-rend-son-déjeuner_

Deux mois étaient passés après les accidents de la peluche et de l'agenda. J'avais arrêté d'y penser. J'étais sûrement paranoïaque. Bref. Rien de spécial dans le quotidien de South Park. Cartman, Kenny, Stan et moi continuions à nous retrouver à l'arrêt de Bus pour nous rendre au lycée. Quelle bande de loser. On observait tous ces gosses de riches rouler dans leurs voitures qui consommaient plus qu'elles ne roulaient. Enfin bon, si j'en avais envie, mes parents pourraient facilement m'en offrir une. Mais je me voyais mal être le seul avec une voiture dans la bande. Et pas question que Cartman y fourre son gros cul. Aujourd'hui, de 15h50 à 16h45 (dernière heure de la journée), nous avions Sciences Physiques. Comme d'hab', mon crétin de meilleur ami avait oublié sa blouse donc nous nous étions mis ensemble alors que j'étais censé faire équipe avec Wendy, pour avoir la meilleure note assurée.

**- Eh, psss, eh! Les fils de putes devant, c'est à vous que je cause!**

**- Va te faire enculer Cartman**, répliquai-je alors que je versais de l'eau iodée dans un tube à essai et surveillais Stan qui jouait avec la fiole remplie d'acide.

**- On doit écrire quoi pour le protocole expérimental ? **

**- Euh, attends.** -Kyle se pencha sur sa feuille de travail- **Je te dicte.**

**- OK.** - Cartman se prépara à prendre note-

**- Alors, « Prendre une fiole... »**

**- Ahein...**

**- « Verser 2mL d'eau »**

**- Ouai...**

**- « M'enfoncer la fiole dans mon gros cul plein de graisse. »**

Eric se stoppa subitement en fronçant des sourcils, mettant quelques secondes avant de comprendre que moi, le Juif l'insultait. Il balança sa trousse dans ma tête, mais je l'esquivai de justesse. Elle toucha Stan qui renversa la fiole d'acide partout sur la table et sa blouse, en poussant un cri très viril. Je m'éloignai immédiatement alors que le prof s'empressait de venir à notre table en secouant sa tête d'un air désapprobateur. Bon. Tant pis pour la meilleure note. Je fis le tour de la table et tira Stan par le dos de sa blouse, hors de la salle.

**- T'en as reçu sur la peau ?** Demandai-je, inquiet.

**- Mh, non...non je ne pense pas.**

Sans le vouloir, je le poussai contre le mur lorsque je voulus déboutonner sa blouse. Ce geste aurait put porter confusion à n'importe qu'elle personne présente dans le couloir. Mais par chance, il n'y avait personne. Grâce à mes gants, je lui retirai délicatement le vêtement puis me releva à sa hauteur, mon visage étrangement proche du sien. En temps normal je me serais écarté mais il me regardait d'une étrange manière. Je fis de même.

**- Ca-v-...**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il rendit son déjeuner sur mon épaule.

* * *

Doucement, comme lorsque je fais un exercice de maths, la réponse me vint telle une évidence. Au fond, je pense que je l'ai su dès le début. Je n'avais juste pas envie de me l'avouer. Ca m'effrayait. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour je fasse face à la vérité.

_Stan Marsh était amoureux de moi._


End file.
